SpiderMan: Edge of Time Aftermath
by Ability King KK
Summary: Peter and Miguel have stopped the timelines from being destroyed. See how they handle life during the aftermath. Lastly, Spider-Man 2099.
1. Amazing

**KK: Hehehehe! **_**Edge of Time**_** has been completed and you know what that means?**

**Spider-Man Noir: More of your asinine idiocy?**

**Ultimate Spider-Man: I'm going to guess that it's time for another 'Aftermath' story.**

**KK: And the kid is correct. This will be a two-shot since there was only two universes in the **_**Shattered Dimensions**_** sequel and like with the first 'Aftermath' fic, we'll start with the Amazing Universe.**

**Ultimate: Then let's hurry up! I want to see what my Amazing counterpart is up to!**

**Noir: Yeah, hurry up already.**

**KK: Then let's begin! Also, fair warning, there will be spoilers for **_**Edge of Time**_**. You have been warned.**

**-:-**

"Geez. First the universe is in danger because of Mysterio and then the universe and time itself was in danger because of my future self. I can only imagine what'll happen next," complained Spider-Man as he swung through the city. "At least things are back to normal, especially since a certain someone is back to their normal ways."

Spider-Man landed on the roof of a laboratory. He had heard from a nearby police cruiser that a certain tentacled villain was stealing some valuable technology from this lab. Spider-Man opened a hatched on the glass dome and jumped into the building, landing behind the villain.

"Sorry, Doc. I know I don't have an appointment, but I just had to see you," said Spider-Man, startling the villain before him.

"Spider-Man?" yelled Doctor Octopus as he turned to face his nemesis. "You accursed arachnid! I will not let you interfere with my research!"

"Research? Looks more like thievery to me."

With a roar of anger, Doc Ock sent his tentacles at the red and blue clad hero, who easily dodged them. Spider-Man then shot webbing at the tentacles, holding them down.

"Blast you, Spider-Man!"

"Sorry, Doc, but being skewered by tentacles isn't on my to do list!" said Spider-Man as he sent a roundhouse kick to Doc Ock's head, knocking the mad scientist out.

Spider-Man webbed up Doctor Octopus, making sure he wouldn't cause any more trouble, and left him for the proper authorities. Once that was done, he left through the glass hatched he entered through and swung away.

'_That was easier than usual. Then again, I recently fought Atrocity and had enough with tentacles for one lifetime. I just wanted to end that fight quickly.'_

As he swung through the city, Spider-Man caught sight of a familiar face. Landing on a nearby building, Spider-Man looked down to see…

'_Mary Jane,'_ he thought as his face gained a look of sadness under his mask. _'The only good thing that came from Sloan's changing of the timelines was that it gave me another chance with Mary Jane. Now that the timeline is fixed, we're separated again.'_

Spider-Man clenched his fists as he remembered the deal he made with Mephisto. Then again, he did it to save his Aunt May, something he would gladly do again if he had to. It still hurt though knowing he could never be with Mary Jane again.

As he still watched over Mary Jane, Spider-Man was suddenly grabbed from behind and tossed to the other side of the building. Once he came to a stop, Spider-Man looked up in surprise to see Anti-Venom standing in front of him.

"Eddie?" questioned Spider-Man, already starting to feel weak.

"Parker! You owe me some answers!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Parker! These…memories I have. They feel familiar, yet they feel alien."

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask. "…Eddie, tell me exactly what's in these memories and I might be able to help you."

Anti-Venom told Spider-Man what were in these memories and Spider-Man was shocked to find out that Eddie had memories of the recent timeline incident.

"What does it mean, Parker? I know you have something to do with it!" roared Anti-Venom.

"Slow down, Eddie! You're right, I do have something to with it, but as to how you even have these memories, I don't even know!"

Peter had to explain to Eddie what had happened, from Walker Sloan controlling him, to his fusion with Sloan and Octavius to form Atrocity, to when the timeline was fixed and only the Spider-Men were supposed to be the only ones to know what had happened.

"If that's true, why do I have these memories?" questioned Anti-Venom, calming down.

"Like I said, Eddie, I don't know. I'd have to ask Miguel, but I have no way of actually doing that…unless the different universes are in trouble again and I'm sure none of us want that."

"Tell me, Parker. What's to stop me from killing you right here so your future self doesn't try to tear the universes apart again?" questioned Eddie as he readied his symbiote's tendrils.

"Whoa! Eddie, how's that going to happen if the timeline is different this time around?" retorted Peter. When Eddie calmed down a bit more, Peter continued. "I only became CEO of Alchemax in the future because Sloan changed our timeline. With our timeline restored, I won't be around in 2099 to become CEO."

"…I guess you have a point, Parker. But if it does happen, I'll show no mercy."

With that, Anti-Venom jumped away, allowing Spider-Man to regain his strength. Spider-Man let out a sigh of relief. Shaking off the last of Anti-Venom's effects, Spider-Man made a web-line and swung away. He really needed to get his mind off of Anti-Venom's threat and Mary Jane.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**KK: That's it for this one. Next will be 2099.**

**Noir: Yeah, yeah.**

**Ultimate: What's his problem?**

**KK: He's probably still upset that he never got his own one-shot in the last 'Aftermath' fic. If he behaves though, I might write out one for him since I have more info on the Noir Universe.**

**Noir: …Really?**

**KK: Maybe…**

**Noir: Don't toy with me!**

**KK: Whatever. Anyway, to explain why Amazing Spider-Man and Mary Jane are not together in this, even though they were in **_**Edge of Time**_**, it's for a few reasons. One, Anti-Venom was there and he only came into existence after "One More Day" where Spidey and MJ were separated thanks to Mephisto. Two, Sloan changed the timeline when he went back in time to find Alchemax in the seventies. This would change events that already happened in the normal timeline and possibly making it so Spidey and MJ never dealt with Mephisto.**

**Ultimate: It might be for the best though. If Miguel's interaction with the Amazing Universe version Mary Jane is anything to go by, she has a hard time listening.**

**Noir: Ultimate Spider-Man is right. How stupid was she to run **_**into**_** the danger zones instead of running towards Miguel?**

**KK: Don't forget, Marvel Comics hates Mary Jane. So of course they're going to make her stupid. Anyway, take us out of here, Ultimate!**

**Ultimate: Join us next time when we look at how Miguel handles his own aftermath of the timeline crisis. See ya!**


	2. 2099

**KK: I should be working on my other fics, but this one will be finished with this chapter.**

**Noir: And this is about Miguel, right?**

**KK: Indeed! That and there will be mention of an Easter egg that was in **_**Edge of Time**_**.**

**Ultimate: What type of Easter egg?**

**KK: You'll just have to play the game or read this chapter to find out.**

**-:-**

Miguel O'Hara, also known as Spider-Man 2099, was sneaking his way through Alchemax. He was going to find and retrieve something he saw during his last infiltration during the time stream incident. Luckily, he had some help in keeping the security down.

"So you mean to tell me that you and the Spider-Man of the past had to stop the CEO of Alchemax from changing time and destroying the universe? I find that a little hard to believe, Miguel," said Serena Patel, also known as Doctor Octopus 2099 and Miguel's current girlfriend. She was speaking through a comlink and making sure the security systems were down from her secret lab. She was a little shocked by the story that Miguel had just told her while they were on this "mission".

"That's the truth, Serena. Take it or leave it. Luckily, the CEO no longer exists thanks to the fixed timeline," replied Miguel as he dropped from the ceiling air vent and into a lab. He looked around and found what he was looking for. "Found him!"

Spider-Man 2099 ran over to the large glass container that held a large green scorpion-like creature.

"Miguel, why exactly are going out of our way to help Scorpion?" wondered Serena. It didn't make sense to her.

"…He's someone from my past that I promised to help return to normal. As long as he's trapped here in Alchemax though, that won't happen, so I need to move him somewhere safer," explained Miguel.

"I see. I'm sorry for questioning you, Miguel."

"It's no problem, Serena. Now, I just have to disconnect these cords and I'll be able to…Gah!"

"Miguel? Miguel?" questioned a now worried Serena after hearing Miguel's shout of pain. She quickly turned off the security system and made her way towards Miguel's location.

Back with Miguel, he was currently in battle with a white-haired woman with what appeared to be cat-like feet and claws.

"Just what the hell are you?" demanded Miguel as he dodged another swipe of her claws.

"I'm just Alchemax's best security guard. I thought there was a spider crawling around, so I had to find out what he was like. I'll admit though, you don't seem to hold a candle to Peter," said the woman with a smile.

"Peter? As in Peter Parker? How do you know him?" demanded Miguel as he got on guard.

"Let's just say that I am someone from his past. My name is Black Cat, real name Felicia Hardy. Unfortunately, I am not the real Felicia."

"What do you mean by that?"

Black Cat explained to Miguel that she was a clone of the original Black Cat created from DNA of the original that Alchemax somehow obtained. During the cloning process, she was given the memories of the original.

"Now you know who I am. Nothing more than a weapon of Alchemax."

"Just another reason to hate Alchemax," growled Miguel, clenching his fist.

"True, but let's just ignore that for now. Tell me, Spider, any chance I can get a peek under that mask of your?" asked Black Cat with a seductive smirk.

"…What?"

"The original Black Cat had thing with the original Spider-Man, you know? Why don't we continue that tradition?" questioned Black Cat as she made her way towards Miguel, swaying her hips in the process. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making his eyes widen with surprise under his mask.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Miguel, getting very nervous, which was rare for him.

"Aww! Why not? I bet we could have a lot of fun," said Black Cat with a whine in the beginning and a purr at the end.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded a cold sounding voice from the door.

Spider-Man and Black Cat turned their heads towards the door to see a very angry looking Serena. Her glare looked like it could cause someone to spontaneously combust.

"That would be why," said Miguel as he got out of Felicia's arms. He then turned to Serena. "It's not what it looks like…"

"I know that! It's obvious that this hussy is just looking for trouble!" exclaimed Serena, glaring at Black Cat.

Black Cat returned the glare. "Hussy? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who will hurt you if you lay your hands on him again!" yelled Serena, as her tentacles got ready to strike.

"Like you have what it takes to beat me. Besides, I'm sure Spider would rather have a taste of pussycat over that of an ugly octopus," said Felicia with a smirk.

With a scream of rage, Serena dashed forward and started to fight with Felicia. All Miguel could do was stand there and watch the super-powered catfight commence. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he found this kind of hot. Unfortunately, he had work to do. With Felicia being "distracted" by Serena, Miguel went over to where Scorpion was being held, disconnected the cords that kept it in place, and then lifted the container off the ground. With that done, he made his way out of the room, carrying Scorpion with him and leaving the two screeching women behind.

Later, Miguel made it to his apartment where he had his own secret lab. He set up Scorpion's container in that lab so he could keep an eye on him.

"Don't worry, Kron. I'm still trying to find a way to return you to normal," said Miguel.

He left the lab and got out of his costume, after he secured his lab so no one could find it. Not soon after that he got out of his costume and into his civilian clothes was there a knock at the door. Walking over and opening the door, he was greeted by a glaring Serena, who was also out of costume. Without invitation, she walked into Miguel's apartment and then turned back to him.

"Is there a reason you left me behind back there?" she demanded.

"I needed someone to keep Black Cat busy while I got Kron out of there. You did very well by the way!" said Miguel with a fanged grin.

"I bet you enjoyed watching me fight that whore, didn't you?" questioned Serena. She had to fight back a smirk when she noticed Miguel gain a faint pink to his cheeks.

She strode over to him and smashed her lips upon his, giving him a hot and passionate kiss. When they released for air, he spoke up.

"What was that for?"

"To more or less remind you that I am the only woman in your life and no mangy cat will take you away from me."

Miguel brought her closer, having her pressed against his chest.

"Don't worry, Serena. You're the only woman I need and want. Nothing will ever change that."

After giving him one more kiss, Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Miguel could only give another fanged grin.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**KK: It is now complete.**

**Ultimate: Didn't Miguel and Serena have sex at the end during the last aftermath fic?**

**KK: Yeah. What's your point?**

**Noir: I think the point is obvious.**

**KK: That if you keep questioning that you won't get your own one-shot?**

**Noir: …Never mind.**

**KK: Good. And that ends this aftermath fic. Should Beenox ever put out another **_**Spider-Man**_** game, which I'm sure we all hope they do, I'll write out an aftermath fic for that one as well. Hopefully, there will be new universes to explore, like the 1602 Universe or the Manga Universe. Those would be fun to see in game form.**

**Noir: Why would you want to see that clown's universe?**

**KK: The 1602 Universe looks as if it will be all medieval and stuff.**

**Ultimate: It would be cool to see knights and dragons and stuff.**

**Noir: You're both idiots.**


End file.
